Tarot Deck
A deck of tarot cards (Major arcana only) to represent the appreciation players show towards bringing IRL props and costumes related to their character to game night. An "IRL Candy" level is determined at the DM’s discretion from three possibilities''' Minor, Moderate, Major. These accommodate to how much commitment the player brings each session which they’re rewarded with a roll against a table. Minor gets one roll, moderate two, major three. Ex A single prop that is delicately hand crafted is likely to yield more significance than a set of props that you have lying around the house. Quantity and quality are considered. Tarot cards are distributed at the start of each session for which they can be spent during only that session. A card that goes unspent simply expires and doesn't carry over to the next session. When you can use the cards is fairly self explanatory. Tarot Card Effects '''Death Automatically stabilize a bleeding out creature adjacent to you or yourself. Judgement Regain all of your hit dice. Justice An attack performed against you that didn’t achieve a critical success misses instead of hitting you. Strength You gain an extra action if it is your turn or a reaction if it isn’t your turn. Temperance Automatically succeed on a saving throw before you would roll The Chariot Your initiative for one initiative check becomes 99 without rolling. The Devil Your Strength or Dexterity ability score double until you perform an ability check, saving throw or an attack. You suffer disadvantage on the subsequent relevant ability score check you perform however. The Emperor Ignore suffering disadvantage on a roll of any kind. The Empress Gain advantage on a charisma based check. The Fool Take a tarot card from another player. They draw another tarot card. If there are no other tarot cards, draw another tarot card instead. The Hanged Man Reroll a failed attack, skill check or saving throw and keep the highest of the two results. If a failure turns into a success, it may carry complications. The Hermit Gain advantage on a wisdom based check. The Hierophant Automatically succeed on a failed skill check. The High Priestess Automatically succeed on a skill check before you would roll. The Lovers Draw 2 tarot cards. You may choose one to keep and give the other to another player. The Magician Gain advantage on an intelligence based check. The Moon Substitute an ability score during any check with any other ability score. The Star Gain advantage on the next roll you perform. The Sun Roll six of your hit dice type and gain that many temporary hit points. Additionally, remove 1 wound from yourself and 1 level of exhaustion. The Tower An attack or skill check performed against you that achieved critical success is treated as if it wasn’t a critical success. The World Gain advantage on any check that involves interacting with terrain or other environmental elements. Wheel of Fortune Roll 3 Wild Magic Surges and take one result of your choice after being told the context of the effect of each such as "interesting", "hilarious" and so on. Category:Homebrew System